¿Mi destino? Ba!
by casiepl
Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Masen se conocieron en Chicago, 1918...pero gracias a la 'gripe española' se separaron, ahora 2008 se reencuentran siendo vampiros...pero ahora las cosas son complicadas ¿Tiene que ser que ella es Isabella Vulturi? ¿la hija de Aro? ¿Que su destino es estar con Demetri? Ba!...¿o si? Gracias a cierta duende estarán juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**14 Mayo 1918**

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy tengo que ir un baile del cumpleaños de mi amiga Samanth. Que cumple 18. No me gustan los bailes, pero tendré la compañía de mi novio Edward. Edward Mesan._

_Mi madre me trajo un hermoso vestido de color violeta, con un toque de negro. _

_Me despido, espero con ansias contar como me fue. _

Después de escribir en mi diario me levante de mi cama donde antes estaba. Fui a mi baña, con agua caliente deje que mi cuerpo se relajaba. Me Salí de la bañera y me seque. Busque una ropa interior y me la puse. Me puse el vestido, y luego unas zapatillas. El pelo lo seque con la toalla y ya esta seco. Me peine con mi cepillo. Listo. Me maquille ligero. Ahora si, estoy lista.

Salí de mi recamara para ver si ya todos estaban listos. Baje las escalares una por una, ya que las zapatillas no ayudan si tienes 2 pies izquierdos. Ahí se encontraba mi padre. Charlie Swan.

-Hola, padre. ¿Estas listo?-pregunte

-Claro, Bella. Solo esperemos a tu madre-dijo Charlie

-Ok-

-Hija, ¿Edward vendrá por ti?-pregunto

-No, padre. Le dije que me iría con ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa

-Perfecto-concordó.

-Lista, hija-dijo Ranee, bajando las escaleras.

-Si, madre-dije. Salimos de la casa a la casa de los Clarin. Ósea mi amiga Samantha. La mansión o para ellos "casa" es enorme. Aunque no me sorprende ya que igual que todos tiene "casas" así. Se estacionario enfrente, y sali. Su amiga que esta platicando con los Masen, vio que su amiga llego y salió disparada a recibirla. Cuando llego le dio un gran abrazo que se lo regreso.

-me alegra que estés aquí-dijo Samantha **(N/A: la dejo a su imaginación, recuerden que es bonita.)**

-gracias. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dije

-Gracia, Bella-

-y ¿tus padres?-pregunte

-Bueno como ya sabes están en un viaje, pero dijeron que pondrán venir a mi fiesta, pero…se enfermaron y la verdad no se si vengan, pero dicen que solo es gripe, nada grave-dijo con un suspiro

-Bueno si lo dicen es por algo no crees-le dije

-Gracias-me dio un abrazo. Alguien se aclaro la garganta.

-Oh! Bella-me saludo ni nada menos que Parker. Tiene el cabello rubio, ojos cafés.

-Hola Parker-salude con una media sonrisa. El siempre me acosa, sabiendo que estoy con Edward.

-Bueno…yo los dejo solos-dijo Samantha. La fulmine con la mirada. Pero ella solo me dio una sonrisa y se ¡fue!

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Parker.

-No, gracias. Tengo que buscar a mis padres-dije

-Mis padres estaban hablando con tus padres y los Masen-dijo-¿vamos?-pregunto. La verdad no quería que me vieran con el, pensaran mal de mi. Y mas si voy con el y mi padre y Edward me ve.

-Digo…buscar a ¡Edward! Si Edward-dije nerviosa

-Pues como te dije mis padres están con los Masen-dijo. ¡Este chico no se rinde! Suspire.

-Mejor hay que tocar un poco de ponche-dije con una sonrisa. Era eso o bailar o ir con los Masen con el.

-Perfecto, vamos-me alentó. Suspire. Fuimos a donde hay bocadillos, fritos y ponches. Me serbio un poco y el también.

-Y dime Bella ¿Tu quieres comprometerte con Edward?-pregunto. Wauw! Me tomo desprevenida. Pero responderé.

-Ah!-alguien grito. Todos voltearon hacia el grito y algunos adultos fueron a ver.  
-Hay que ir-dije

-No, Bella y si es peligroso-dijo Parker.

-Bella-me llamo una voz aterciopelada. Edward.

-Edward-lo abrase y lo solté-¿Qué paso?.

-Los padres de Samantha se desmayaron y los declararon como…-no termino porque se escucharon una ambulancia.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunte

-No se. Bella. Me pidieron que te llevara a casa-dijo. Se percato que esta Parker-¿Qué haces con el?

Suspire. Me acerque a su oído y le dije:-Eh intentado zafarme del de una forma amigable pero no me salió bien.

Suspiro-Hay que irnos-dijo

-No! Tengo que ir a ver a Samantha, quiero saber como esta. Tengo que estar con ella.

-Porque eras tan terca-dijo. Le di una sonrisa-Bueno, esta bien, pero ahí que ir al hospital.

-Ok, vamos-le dije. Me voltee -Adiós, Parker.

-Adiós, Bella-se despidió.

Fuimos al auto rojo de Edward y me subí. Manejo como –siempre- loco y llegamos ahí todos ya estaban. Mis padres y Samantha. Me Salí del auto y la abrace, Edward creo que se fue con mis padres a decirles porque esto aquí.

-Oh, Bella-dijo en sollozos.  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-Mis papas están…-no termino porque gruesas lagrimas la dejaban sin aliento.- Ellos me dijeron que solo tenían gripe pero el Dr. Cullen dijo que tenia la gripe Española.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte

Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte-Según el es una nueva gripe o virus, el piensa que es un virus. Le llamaron española porque los primeros en contaminar fueron ellos. Y sus padres en el viaje se contaminaron. Porque eso ya no es una enfermedad cualquiera-dijo mi papa

-Bella, eso no tiene cura y mis padres ya están muer-intento completar pero de nuevo los sollozos. -No se que voy a hacer, Bella-dijo Samantha

Yo mire a mi papa para que me diera permiso, el asintió.-Te quedaras con migo-dije

-Gracias, Bella. Pero hay que ver si mis papas me dejaron con un tutor-dijo. Asentí. En ese momento apareció un doctor. Es rubio, de piel pálida, con ojos dorados.

-Soy el Doctor Carlisle. Se que no es el momento adecuado, pero le tengo que preguntar ¿quieren que a sus padres lo incineren o los sepulten?-pregunto. Sipi, no era buen momento.

Ella sollozos más fuertes en mis brazos-Los sepulten. Pero quiero verlos antes-dijo Samantha. El asintió y se fue con ella.

¿Cómo estoy empezó con alegría y termino con tristeza?

Tenia la cabeza agachada por la tristeza cuando sentí unos brazos me rodeaban, sintiéndome protegida, me acune a su pecho y respire su aroma. Levante la cabeza para encontrarme unos ojos verdes esmeraldas preocupados.

-Ahí que irnos-dijo. Asentí sin muchas ganas-Te llevare a casa.

-gracias. Adiós, papas-me despedí.

Me subí al auto de Edward y manejo hacia mi casa.

Estamos ahora en la puerta. Cuando…

-Bella, se que no es un momento adecuando pero- hizo una pausa y se arrodillo en frente y saco una caja roja, la abrió y vi una preciosa anillo de compromiso-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto. Sentí lagrimas caer por mi mejilla de ¡Felicidad!.

-Si-dije con una sonrisa. El se levanto me puso el anillo.

-Era de mi madre. Me dijo que se la diera a la que también tenga mi corazón.-lo bese, después del beso nos dijimos:-Te amo.

.

.

.

* * *

**19 Julio 2008**

Corro, corro, corro…para huir de mi _destino._ Según esas son las palabras de mi padre Aro. El piensa que si me caso con Demetri seria mas feliz, pero no. El solo lo quiere para que no me valla. Ahora el me dio la razón para huir de ellos. Ahora me dirijo a ver mi mejor amiga Alice, ella esta en Forks.

Se pregunta como paso esto bueno se los contare. Después de que de la fiesta de mi amiga Samantha sus padres fueron los primeros en contaminarse del virus, luego con ellos fueron millones de personas en Chicago, entre ellos mis padres, los Masen y…y Edward. Aun tengo el anillo que el me dio.

Luego de mi transformación en una vampira o como le dice mi padre Aro, Princesa Vampírica-porque ellos son los "Reyes"-me di obligada a vivir con ellos, con el paso del tiempo se volvieron mi familia y yo tengo dos dones **1 **Un escudo mental y físico. **2** Puedo copiar cualquier don.

En fin.

Ahora me encuentro corriendo para no casarme con Demetri. Hui de los Vulturis.

Ya me falta poco para ver a mi mejor amiga, la conocí en 1965. Ella ya era vampira claro. Luego por órdenes de mi padre no me dejo salir más del castillo de Volterra, luego de eso, ya no la vi más. Con el don de Demetri supe donde esta ahora. Forks.

Me encontré en una mansión, todos estaban formados en ataque. Son 7 vampiros. Nada de problema para mí. Hasta que no te una duendecillo escondida atrás de un rubio.

-Alice!-la llame.

-Bella!-me reconoció. Corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo.

-¿Bella?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada. Que jamás pensé en escuchar. Y ahí esta. ¡Como vampiro!

-Edward-susurre

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Alice disolviendo el abrazo.  
Yo aun estaba en shock.

-Ah…-yo me atrapada con mi lengua.

-Bella-susurro Edward

-Hola-Diablos. No sabia que mas decir!

-Bella-llamo mi atención Alice-Porque no entras a nuestra casa y me platicas porque estas aquí.

Asentí. Me arrastro hasta la casa y me sentó en un sofá.

-Ahora dime, Bella ¿Qué paso? –pregunto

Empecé a sollozar, me tumbe en sus brazos –Oh Alice!-dije entre sollozos.

-Bella, Dime-me alentó.

-Mi papa quiere que me case con alguien que no amo-dije

-Bella, ¿tu papa sabe que ya no estamos en el siglo XX?-pregunto irónicamente.  
Suspire. La verdad jamás le conté quienes son mis papas. –El quería que me casara con Demetri, para que NO me valla del castillo. Y por cierto mi papa es Aro Vulturi-dije rápido. Ella lo escucho perfectamente, y se quedo en una pequeña "o".

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?-pregunto

-No sabia como te lo ibas a tomar-

Suspiro-La verdad me da miedo, obvio. ¿Entonces tu eres…?-ya sabia a que se refería.

Suspire-Si-admite-Yo soy la teñible Princesa Vampírica-dije alzando los brazos.  
Ella empezó a reírse-No eres teñible. Bueno los que han podido conocerte siempre terminan muertos.

-Lo se-

-Bueno, en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto en una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa-Bueno, el aun no se a dado cuenta que hui. Así que… ¿podría quedarme aquí un tiempo?-pregunto-No te preocupes no nos encontrara y prometo que tu Familia no saldrá lastimada, por si los Vulturi piensan mal.-dije. Alice vio a el , que si mi memoria no me falla el es Carlisle, el líder del clan-o mas bien Familia- y el asintió.

-Claro, Bella-dijo con una sonrisa Alice.-Ahora te presentare a mi Familia-se levanto del sofá, hice lo mismo.-Ella es Esme y Carlisle-ellos me sonrieron.

-Espero que te acuerdos de mi-dijo Carlisle

-Si-

-Ella es Rosalie y Emmett. Son parejas-dijo Alice. Asentí.

-Hola, Bella-saludo Emmett.

-Hola-

-El es mi marido Jasper-dijo con una sonrisa Alice.

-Hola, un gusto-me saludo amablemente.

-Hola, un gusto también-salude.

-El es Edward, aunque al parecer ya se conocen-dijo en una sonrisa.  
Me puso en frente de el y lo mire. Baje mi cabeza y luego sentí unos brazos rodearme, le devolví el abrazo. Escuche a alguien murmurar "hay que dejarlos espacio". Luego escuche unos pasos que se alegaban.

-Te eh extrañado-dije

-Igual yo-concordó Edward.-Te amo.

-Te amo-dije poniendo mi cara en su pecho.

-Que bueno que huiste de Demetri, no podría creer que te obligaron a casarte con alguien que no amas-dijo

Me aleje de el y busque en mis jeans la cajita. La abrí y le enseñe el anillo que me dio hacia 9 décadas.

-Aun lo tienes-dijo agarrando el anillo.

-Si. ¿Me dirías loca si te dijera que siempre guarde la esperanza que estuviéramos juntos?-pregunte con una ceja al salda

-No. Te diría que eres muy lista-dijo. Sentí su aliento en mis labios, luego sentí que los juntaba hasta chocar, pero antes que nuestros labios actuaran, una voz interrumpió.

-EDWARD!-grito una vampira. Me fije en quien se trataba para ver a una rubia.  
Mire a Edward que me diera una explicación. Pero el no me miro, miraba a la vampira con ¿miedo? No de ella de seguro si no por que algo pasara.

-Tanya-dijo Edward.  
-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunte. Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor… Que no sea su novia o peor aun su esposa O ya se! Su prometida. Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor. QUE NO SEA NINGUNA DE LAS TRES.

-Soy su novia-dijo. Sentí algo de alivio que no sea su prometida o esposa-¿Y tu?-pregunto. Y la realidad me cayó como agua fría. Solo era su ex-prometida.

-Yo…-balbucee. Me di cuenta que tenia mis manos enrolladas en su cintura. Me aleje de el-Soy una vieja amiga y pues le pide un consejo-mire a Edward-Que me case con Demetri-dije. Me miro con tristeza. –Yo ya me voy.-dije mirando a Tanya-Adiós, Edward-dije mirando. Sin más me fui de ahí. Sentí una rabia, pero no puedo enojarme el hizo su vida. Suspire. Yo también tendré que hacerlo.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Mi error fue buscar ayuda, sabiendo que nadie me va a querer de verdad. Suspire, solo me tendrán respeto pero por se una Vulturi. Nada más.

Me tele transporte a Italia, Volterra. Mire a mi alrededor, violeta, así era el color de mi cuarte, suspire. Otra vez todo monitoriamente. Suspire, me cansaba esto, de nuevo suspire.

-¡Basta de suspirar!-pensé en voz alta.

-¿Amor…?-

¡Demonios, es Demetri!

-¿Qué pasa?-respondí con otra pregunta.

-Creo que yo tenía que preguntar eso-dijo simpáticamente. Me voltee a verlo, ya que estaba de espalda, ahí esta mi prometido.

-Lo siento-dije con voz ronca. Empecé a sollozar, no lo aguantaba, casarme con alguien que no amaba. ¡Por dios, solo me pasa a mi! Y lo peor antes de esto éramos los mejores amigos. Claro sabia de sus sentimiento pero no le di importancia.

-¿Amor, que te pasa?-pregunto amablemente. Me abrazo, pero no era los brazos que yo quería. ¡Demonios, no!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…!- y me disculpe entre el llanto. No podía hacerle esto a Demetri, no cuanto se comporto muy lindo con migo, me apoyo en las buenas y malas.

-Amor, mírame.-y lo hice, jadee, en sus ojos rojos había tanto amor. No tenia que leer sus pensamientos para saber que mis ojos solo lo ven con cariño.-Por favor, dime que te pasa, pronto seremos marido y mujer-Pronto…Esa palabra se repetía en mi mente.

Suspire, en este momento no se me hacia fastidioso suspirar. Me prepare mentalmente para lo que venia.

-Lo siento, pero yo no te amo-

.

* * *

**POV-EDWARD**

Ya había pasado 2 semanas en el cual Bella se había ido. Nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad fue destino. Un destino verdadero, no el que Aro la obliga.

Alice se molesto conmigo primero, luego se puso triste. Al igual que yo, me sentía triste, dolido, y claro toda la familia igual, gracias al don de Jasper.

Queríamos buscarla pero eso era imposible, ya que se perdió el rastro, pero también había una posibilidad de encontrarla en Volterra, pero Rosalie se negó, piensa que solo es una vampira, en su mente solo había cosas como; "¿Para que ponernos en peligro por ella?" "Es su vida" "¡Supéralo Edward, deja de leer mi mente!". Deje de leer su mente, me dolía, sabía que Rosalie tenía razón, es su vida, ya no soy parte de ella.

Si había aceptado a Tanya, era para yo no sentirme solo. Cuando Bella se fue, quise seguirla pero Tanya me lo impidió, después de eso termine con ella. No era mi pareja, ni acompañante, ni amante. No era Bella.

-Familia, tengo una noticia-Ese era el llamado de nuestro líder.

Un segundo después todos ya estábamos en el living. Carlisle estaba parado con un sobre amarillo en el, con el escudo de los Vulturis, me tense.

-Siéntense por favor-y lo hicimos. Esme a un lado de Carlisle pero en un sillón individual. Emmett y Rosalie en un sillón doble enfrente de Esme. Jasper y Alice estaban a mi lado, en el sillón triple, en frente de Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?-pregunto Jasper, al sentir la ansiedad. De repente Alice se quedo en blanco, solo fue un segundo pero sabíamos lo que significaba. Visión. Aguanto un grito ahogado.- ¿Qué viste, Alice?-

-Tu espera-fue su respuesta. No me dejo ver la visión, eso si que me hizo raro.

-Bueno, como decía, acabo de recibir este sobre de los Vulturis-todos se sorprendiendo, excepto Alice y yo, ya me lo venia venir. Todos esperaban lo que venia la dichosa carta, era para nosotros una bomba. –Aun no la e leído, pensé en compartirla con ustedes-todo asentimos. La abrió lentamente, rasgando el sobre, y saco rápidamente.

.

* * *

_De: 'Los Vulturis' –Italia, Volterra-  
Para: 'El Clan de América Oeste'-Forks, Washington-_

_Querido Clan Cullen,_

_Los invito a presenciar e felicitar al futuro matrimonio con…_

…_Isabella Marie Vulturi Swan_

_Que felizmente se casa con…_

…_Demetri Vulturi _

_Seria un placer recibirlos al castillo Vulturi. Con Saludos de parte de Aro, Marco, Cayo, la Guardia y de los comprometidos Isabella y Demetri Vulturi._

_La boda será el 9 de Agosto del 2008, en el Castillo a la hora del crepúsculo._

_._

* * *

Cuando Carlisle termino de leer sentí que mi existencia se iba abajo.

-No puede ser-murmure

-Genial, nosotros preocupados por ella mientras esta muy feliz haciendo su boda con otro-dijo con sarcasmo Rosalie.

-La boda es en una semana, si queremos llegar a tiempo tenemos que viajar hoy o mañana-dijo Carlisle ignorando el comentario de Rosalie.

-Concuerdo con Carlisle-acepto Jasper, Esme y Emmett asintieron. Alice y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Lleven varias maletas al parecer nos quedaremos mas de la cuenta-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa malévola, parecía al gato de 'Alice in Wonderland'. Me di cuenta que bloqueaba sus pensamientos.

-Alice... ¿Qué ocultas?-entrecerré los ojos, algo tramaba.

-Nada, querido Eddi-y se voltio a las escaleras empeñada a ir a su cuarto cuando se paro-Nada-suspiro feliz y con velocidad sobrehumana desapareció.

Me voltee a ver a Jasper:- Manteen controlada a tu esposa-dije entre dientes- Con eso me pare y fui a mi habitación a hacer las dichosas maletas.

Baje las 2 maletas grandes y una pequeña para los zapatos. Son de color negro carbón, al bajar mire las maletas que ya estaban reunidas, todas las de mismo color, fruncí el ceño. De pronto apareció cierta duende con otra maleta, más pequeña que las otras, y la coloco al lado de estas, todas del mismo color.

-¿Son todas tuya?-pregunte incrédulo

-Si-se cruzo de brazos-Les dije que nos quedaríamos más de la cuenta.

-¡Estas loca, duende!-bufo mi hermana

-Bien que me amas-dijo restando importancia con las manos.

Repentinamente apareció nuestro líder:- Chicos nuestro vuelo sale en 3 horas.

-¿Cómo aremos sin autos? ¡Yo no puedo dejar mi Jeep solo, se sentirá solito!-aprecio Emmett con sus tontos comentarios.

-Llame a los Vulturis y mandaran un auto para nosotros-respondió amablemente Carlisle.

Rosalie bajo de las escaleras con 6 maletas en total, Esme con 3, Emmett 2, Jasper 4, por orden de Alice, Carlisle 2, y yo como dije 3 maletas.

Así partimos al aeropuerto rumbo a Italia.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias, por esperar, quiero mandar saludos a todos que se toman un tiempo por leer mi historia, gracias y besos. **


End file.
